


Becoming

by Adurna_Sandburg



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Missing tags maybe, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Transformation, Trolling, Trolls in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adurna_Sandburg/pseuds/Adurna_Sandburg
Summary: Claire is tired of Jim doing things alone. Dealing with being part troll is one of them. She is about to change that.





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been awhile. Yes, I am working on the next oneshot, but I have been rather loaded down with college paperwork so things are a bit slow going. In the meantime, here is a story I ended up writing thanks to my crazy beta reader.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Trollhunters characters. They are owned by the awesome Guillermo del Toro.

* * *

Claire held Jim’s armored hand tightly. She listened to the rhythmic thumping of their footsteps and felt a tiny bit calmer. This was insane, to say the least.

They were off to New Jersey to find a new Heartstone and bringing a whole village of trolls with them. She glanced over her shoulder. Blinky was busy passionately arguing with a troll behind them. She silently chuckled. He was going to make a great leader.

Jim squeezed her hand right then causing her to look at him. He tried smiling at her, his fangs making it a bit menacing. She laughed and hugged him. He was such a dork and she loved him for it. Jim looked startled for a moment before giving her a bear hug in return. In his embrace, the rest of her fear evaporated.

Everything was actually fine. Because she was with Jim and her friends and that was all that mattered. She missed her parents, but she was going to be okay. She would follow him to the ends of the Earth.

 

It was a while later that she noticed just how much it was affecting him. He didn't make it obvious, but it was noticeable to an extent. Jim missed being out in the sun.

Sometimes she watched him stand in the shade of a tree and look longingly at a daylight-filled clearing in front of him. It hurt to watch. Sometimes he would forget and try in go in one automatically and burn himself. Every time he yelped sent a stab of pain through her heart.

They did eventually manage to find the box of different gems that Vendel and Blinky had shown him that one time. He ended up using the one that let him walk in daylight.

Though he did it sparingly and only when he was alone or with her. He didn't want to hurt any of the others by making them jealous of it or anything like that. She shook her head at the thought. He was always so caring. Still though, the whole affair got her thinking a bit.

 

It soon became apparent that Jim missed cooking as well. He would make attempts to do something with troll food once in a while during their travels, but it wasn't the same obviously.

He missed being in a kitchen and around food that he knew. He was still so new to being part troll and sometimes it felt like she was missing something herself.

Like she wanted to relate to him somehow, but couldn't. There was something she hadn't been able to stop thinking about for a while. It would take time however before she ultimately made a decision.

Jim did whip up a few interesting concoctions. Glug spiced with various minerals, meat marinated in some strange sauces, the list went on. The funniest part though was whenever she found him stress eating forks and such because he wasn't sure if Blinky and them would like the new dish he had made.

Some they loved and others they didn't. His face would always fall whenever it was the latter. He was trying so hard, maybe she should try something herself someday soon.

 

The final nail in the coffin was when they started talking one day about ages. Blinky mentioned he was an astounding 600 years old, at least to them, which lead to some revelations about Jim. Now that he was half troll, how long would he live?

He told her not to worry about it and hugged her. It was much nicer without the armor in the way. They had managed to get it off of him once they got him to relax enough. He told her to just live in the present and to not worry about the future. They had already done enough of that in the past.

She wanted to do what he suggested, but it didn't come easily. What if she died later on and he was left alone because she was still human and thus had a human lifespan. Because she was human... She finally made her decision.

It had been a long time coming and had taken her forever to finish considering it, but her mind was now made up. She loved Jim too much to leave him like that someday. She sighed with resignation and went off to find Merlin.

 

* * *

 

She found him relatively quickly. He was off to the side with a book open on a stump with a collection of rocks, plants, and something glowing on another stump nearby. Merlin's magical workshop indeed.

“Uh, Merlin?” called out Claire.

Merlin looked up from the book.

“Why isn't it the fair Claire? How may I help you, my dear?”

Claire almost rolled her eyes, but she needed to be nice.

“Chivalrous as always I see. I actually have a request for you.” Claire said sweetly.

“And what is it, my dear?”

Claire took a deep breath.

“I need you to make me like Jim.”

Merlin paused immediately and stiffened.

“And why would you want me to do that,  _dear_ _?"_

Claire grit her teeth and stopped herself from lashing out.

“Because I love him. I am tired of seeing him go through this alone. He needs someone and I am going to be that someone.”

Merlin looked at her with a neutral expression before turning away.

“So be it. If you wish to join him in his fate, who am I to stop you? I will warn you though. It is permanent and even if there was a way to reverse it, I wouldn't do it. _Not even for you.”_

“Fine, how long will it take to prepare the potion?” she replied coolly.

“Since I still have some of the ingredients from last time, I don't need, but a few. I shall make a list of things you still need to gather.”

Merlin quickly wrote down a list and handed it to Claire. She took it and began walking away. As she did, she thought she heard something. Something that chilled her to the bone.

“Enjoy your humanity while you still have it.”

 

A few hours later found Claire finally getting the last of the needed ingredients. There had been a few close calls where someone had almost found out what she was up to, but no one was the wiser for now.

Not even Jim knew. She approached Merlin's temporary workshop with a sense of dread and acceptance. She was really doing this. May her parents and Jim forgive her.

“I have everything on the list.”

Merlin nodded in reply and accepted the bag from her. He got to work on finishing the potion before holding up a jar of glowing green liquid that turned black.

“Go find a pool of water and pour this into it. Then dunk yourself into it and you will become as you wish. There is no going back though after it. Even if it's a _mistake.”_

Claire narrowed her eyes at his words.

“It will never be a mistake.”

Merlin looked away after handing her the potion. Claire paid him no mind and left the place with what she had come for. She had already prepared for this. She had video called her parents earlier, had eaten some of her favorite foods at a restaurant they had passed by earlier, and she was now taking in the feeling of the midday sun.

She walked to a small cave she had found with a pool of water inside. She hesitated outside of the entrance. There was no going back after this. Claire steeled herself before slipping inside. She had chosen this location for a purpose.

First, it was dark with no sunlight to be found and second, it was isolated. She would need time to adjust before going back to the others. She carefully shed her clothes and placed them next to the ones that she had acquired to wear afterward. They weren't perfect, but they would serve their purpose.

She poured the potion into the water and watched it darken it. This was it. This was what she had been waiting for. Claire tentatively dipped her foot into the pool before following with the rest of her body. As she went underwater, she watched herself begin to sink away from the surface. She reached back toward it as darkness finally consumed her.

 

Waking up was disorienting. She found herself outside of the cave and under the shade of several trees. The sun was beginning to set. Hours had passed. She managed to pull her addled mind together as she stumbled back to the cave. She collapsed on the floor and took in several heaving breaths.

Claire reached up with her left arm to brush some hair out of her face but stopped as she got a good look at it. It was purple, a light purple, but purple nonetheless. She wiggled her fingers and found only four, each topped with a black claw-like nail.

Summoning up all her courage, she dragged herself back toward the now clear pool of water. She scooted back in surprise as she saw her reflection before looking again. She looked like Jim as she had large pointed ears and a rather scruffy mane.

It was looked black with a purplish tint and was longer than Jim’s. Her horns were thinner than Jim's as well and looked a tad like deer antlers especially with all the protrusions. They were a tannish color with a touch of gold to them.

Looking down at her body, she noticed it was a strange mix of purple, tough troll skin and tan, tougher than usual human skin. Her right leg was entirely purple and ended in three toes with black claws. Probably the biggest change though was the fact that she now apparently had four eyes. She managed to blink them all at once.

Honestly, her vision had changed a bit, bigger visual range and such, but she hadn’t noticed earlier. Probably because she was too busy being reacquainted with being awake. Sighing, she pulled on the clothes she had brought and stood up. She had gained height too.

She looked like she was just a mite shorter than Jim now. Claire picked up her other clothes and headed outside. It was dark now so she no longer had to worry about the sun. She would have a lot of explaining to do once she got back to the others.

 

As she was headed back to the main group, Claire had the luck of bumping into NotEnrique.

“Watch where you're…is that _you_ sis?!” he gasped out.

Claire sighed. She had been bound to run into someone eventually.

“Yea, it's me.”

“What happened to ya? Ya look like you’ve been trolled! Ha ha, see what I did there!”

Claire rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, I need to find Jim. Have you seen him?”

“Yea, last thing I heard he was with old Blinko. Gotta say though, love the new look.”

He gave her a thumbs up before looking at her head.

“Actually, I gots an idea.”

To her surprise, he ran up to her before scuttling up her body like it was a ladder. Next thing she knew, he was perched on her head and holding onto her horns.

“Giddy up sis!”

Claire contemplated reaching up and throwing him off, but decided to hell with it. She reached up and flicked him eliciting an “ow” before walking toward the other trolls again with NotEnrique on her head.

 

Everyone stared at her as she walked by them. No one said anything, but it was a given that they were all wondering who the new troll was.

She knew where Blinky had set up shop for the moment so she knew where she was going. Still, the staring made her cringe a bit. Surprisingly, NotEnrique came to her rescue.

“Oi, you lot! Stop staring! Haven't ya ever seen another troll before? If ya haven't, just look at yourself and not over 'ere!”

She smiled slightly. It was good to know that at least someone had her back. She was a bit worried though, how was Jim going to react to her new appearance?

Claire didn't have to wait long as they had finally arrived. NotEnrique jumped off her head but followed right on her heels. There was no way he was missing this show.

“Jim?” she called out.

“Coming! I thought you would have…”

Jim had emerged from the tent that Blinky was currently residing in only to get a full glimpse of Claire's new looks. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. He was speechless. She decided that was her cue to explain.

“I've noticed how you’ve been acting since you were changed. You haven't been happy, not truly. You’ve felt so distant at times and there was nothing I could do to fix that. It hurt Jim. It hurt to see you like that. I had to do something. I didn't want you to be alone in this anymore and I didn't want you to wake up one day to see that…”

She never got to finish as she was swept up into a hug by Jim.

“Oh Claire…” he murmured to her.

She found herself fully embraced for several minutes and was glad for the comfort. Suddenly, he pulled away.

“Did Merlin force you to do this? Did he spew some destiny and fate crap your way to convince you to become like this? Just show me where he is and I will give him a lesson he will never forget!” Jim growled as he held onto her shoulders.

“No, no, no! You got it all wrong! I was the one who did this. I made the choice and of my own free will. It was _my_ decision.”

He let go at her words and ran a hand down her cheek.

“Why would you do this? You didn't need to sacrifice something that was so _precious.”_

Claire laughed bitterly at that.

“Like you did  _trollhunter?_  I did it because I love you. I don't want you to suffer or go through this alone. Now, we can go through it together.”

She rested her forehead against his. He returned it by closing his eyes and leaning in. They stayed like that until Blinky exited his tent and promptly ruined the moment by gasping loudly.

“Claire, why do you look like that? Did Merlin put something in your bathwater?”

Claire facepalmed.

“This is going to take a while.”

Jim patted her back in reassurance.

“Come on Blinky, I will explain inside.”

She grabbed one of his arms and dragged a confused Blinky back inside the tent while Jim followed after them chuckling to himself. NotEnrique felt the same way as he broke out into laughter at the sight.

 

Jim really had taken it surprisingly well. Well, after she stopped him from beating up Merlin by explaining the entire thing was her idea. Still, the glares he gave the wizard were something fierce.

He took it upon himself to make sure she adjusted well to her new form. Blinky helped too when he could. Most of the time he was busy herding an entire herd of giant cats known as trolls.

Merlin would always look at her with an emotion she couldn't pinpoint. He would mutter things like “such a waste,” but mainly kept to himself. Her parents had completely freaked on her. Claire knew it might be a while before they talked to her again. At least her dad was still texting her.

Honestly though, she didn't care what they thought though. Jim seemed happier in the days that followed her transformation.

He tried to do more cooking with troll food, was no longer quite as forlorn about being confined to the shadows as before, and smiled more often. She found she liked that. Him smiling. Made her feel happy.

Together they would watch the sunset and enjoy the cool night air. Their love for each other had never been greater. As they rested their foreheads against each other one night, Claire recalled something Jim had said on a stage once.

Maybe this had been her destiny, maybe this had been part of her purpose. She smiled at the thought. She had thought about it for long enough until one day she had finally stopped. She had become instead.


End file.
